


Bust a Nut

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bust a Nut

"Severus?"

"Mmm?" 

"I had a really strange dream last night. Professor Slughorn was sitting at a round table with members of the Slug Club including you and mum. There was a huge nutcracker and a bowl of walnuts on the table. After each of us described the potion we'd created, he took one of the nuts and _crushed_ it with the nutcracker. My bits hurt just thinking about it. What do you think it means?"

"That you shouldn't eat ice cream before bed."

"What about dill pickles?"

"Merlin. There may have been more to this dream than I originally believed."


End file.
